


Vesuvius

by Achilles (Caroow)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode 13 Saison 1, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroow/pseuds/Achilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ça empestait la fumée, les explosifs et la chaire calcinée. Ça empestait la mort, la peur et la culpabilité. [Fin de l'épisode 13 de la saison 1].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vesuvius

La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit. 

À peine Clarke avait-elle fait un pas au dehors que l'odeur la prît immédiatement aux tripes. 

Ça empestait la fumée, les explosifs et la chaire calcinée. 

Ça empestait la mort, la peur et la culpabilité. 

Pris d'un élan de dégoût, son corps s'arqua violemment en avant. Nez et bouche couverts par le dos de sa main, elle s'efforça de ne pas vomir et de calmer sa respiration. À ses pieds, lui faisait face un cadavre, mi-chair, mi-os, figé sous une couche de cendres. Elle était incapable de déterminer s'il avait été homme ou femme, ami ou ennemi, Bellamy ou Murphy. 

Clarke se releva pour mesurer l'ampleur du massacre. Autour d'elle, gisaient des centaines de soldats décimés, médusés, réduits à l'état de statues, comme il en avait autrefois été de même des habitants de Pompeii et d'Herculanum. 

Et elle était le Vésuve à l'origine de cette catastrophe (qu'ai-je fait?), catastrophe qui n'avait rien de naturelle (les Terriens ne leur avaient pas laisser le choix), qui n'était issue ni du hasard ni d'une nécessité physique ni d'une volonté divine (il le fallait), mais de sa volonté à elle, de son cerveau qui avait mis au point une stratégie pour tuer le plus d'ennemis possible, de sa main qui avait fermé la porte du vaisseau (quelqu'un devait endosser la responsabilité de ce choix). 

Ça empestait la culpabilité.

Le bruit d'un objet tombé au sol la tira de ses songes. Soudain, une fumée écarlate se dispersa autour d'eux tandis que des hommes armés les encerclèrent. En un instant, elle s'empara du couteau attaché à sa ceinture, chercha du regard les siens et les autres, chercha comment sauver les premiers et tuer les seconds. 

Et, tout à coup, elle comprît. 

Alors que sa tête commençait à lui tourner et que ses jambes faiblissaient, elle comprît qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à réduire tous ces gens en poussière une seconde fois s'il le fallait. 

Alors qu'elle luttait contre la lourdeur de ses paupières, elle comprît qu'elle était cette personne désormais. 

Tombée à terre, plus consciente que jamais, Clarke perdit connaissance.


End file.
